


we're banned? not again

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: chan’s attempts at bonding stray kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jilix being dumb? a concept i love, minsung is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: “lotte world? more like thanks a lot for getting us banned dimwits.”





	we're banned? not again

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont know, The Conquistador is the viking ride!
> 
> this sucks but enjoy !

“Lotte world? More like thanks a lot for getting us banned dimwits.”

 

“What the hell were you guys even trying to do? Get yourselves killed while flying off The Conquistador?” He felt Seungmin place a hand on his shoulder and he visibly softened, still glaring at Felix and Jisung.

 

“That wouldn’t look nice on a tombstone. ‘A dumbass who flew off the viking while doing a stupid stunt with the dumbass in the tombstone next to him’.” He could hear Changbin mutter to Minho from behind him. 

 

“And now I can’t even bring Seungmin here again because we’re  _ all _ banned.” He turned and pointed at Felix, “And Felix, I dare you to open your mouth and say whipped. I’ll punch you to Pluto.”

 

“But Pluto doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

“Exactly. I’ll punch you into non-existence.” Felix paled, clearly not wanting to test Hyunjin’s strength – and truthfully he looked terrified (just like Seungmin had been when Felix had tried to jump over their christmas tree causing it to fall on the boy, leading to Hyunjin holding Felix in a headlock).

 

࿐

_ Start of the day _

  
  


“I’m actually surprised no ones against this idea for bonding again.” Chan said (more like shouted over the other members voices) from the drivers wheel. He had asked timidly if any of the members would like to go to Lotte World a week before and everyone (including Changbin and Hyunjin) were totally for the idea.

 

He could hear a loud smack from the back, probably Changbin hitting someone or Hyunjin hitting Jisung and Felix, “It’s  _ Lotte World _ Chan hyung. Who wouldn’t be excited? And besides, Felix hasn’t been there so it’ll be fun to show him around the place.” He hummed in agreement, fully knowing none of the members could hear him at all.

  
  


The rest of the ride there was filled with fun (no one threatened to push each other out of the minivan) and karaoke. Seungmin had brought the mic he got for his Christmas present (from Jeongin) and they were having the time of their lives singing along to any song that came on shuffle.

 

And when they finally reached everyone was in high spirits waiting to start their fun day at Lotte World (and not one person complaining or even being bothered about having to wake up at 7 just to be there at 9:30).

  
  


࿐

  
  


They rushed off to get in line for Atlantis before they’d have to wait hours just to ride it and god it was their lucky day because they were the first in line. All 8 of them clambered into the ride, Changbin had strongly refused to get on the ride because “I’m not in the mood to die today thank you very much.”

 

For Felix, it was his first time riding it and it was safe to say after what Changbin had said he was terrified, but decided that if Jeongin could get on the ride, he could too. Of course Jeongin and Jisung nearly peed themselves at the sudden drop, swearing never to take the ride again.

 

And Hyunjin – he got off the ride with red marks on his arm, coming from Seungmin who decided it was a better idea to cling on to Hyunjin instead of holding the damned handrail – not that he was complaining or anything.

 

When Jeongin and Jisung had finally calmed down from the ride they moved on to the Flume ride. They’d played scissors, paper, stone to determine the groupings they’d be going in and ended up being groups as the 3 oldest – Chan, Woojin and Minho, the 3 in the middle – Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung, followed by the youngest – Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin.

 

The ride finished smoothly for the oldest and youngest team but for some reason, went horribly wrong for the middle team. Jisung had somehow been chosen (forced) to sit in the front and as they were going down the drop, everyone turned their head at the loud shrieks from Jisung. He came off the ride fuming – and wet from head to toe.

 

“I don’t even understand  _ how _ you got wet.” Minho used a towel to wipe Jisung down, sighing. Seungmin looked at Jisung then at everyone else, “Felix and Woojin hyung sat in front too how come  _ you’re _ the only one that got wet?” Jisung rolled his eyes grumbling, “How the fuck am I supposed to know that.”

 

It took them an hour to dry Jisung off – they sat down to have lunch and got Jisung to lie down on a bench next to them and flipped him over once in a while, ignoring his protests of ‘I’m not a piece of cloth you’re drying. Stop manhandling me.’ And when he was finally dry and had shut up, they moved on to the Camelot carousel – courtesy of Changbin and Jeongin’s protests of not wanting to go on a ride that would throw them around like dolls right after lunch.

 

A good choice it was because all of them were having the time of their lives, more specifically Jeongin. The boy was cheering and laughing and having fun, and although the other members were embarrassed to be on a ‘baby ride’ (they just didn’t want to admit they were having the time of their lives too), seeing Jeongin happy was worth it.

 

(They’d gone the ride another 5 times because Jeongin dragged them on again and again. Although no one was protesting, it was fun.)

 

They moved on to the French Revolution after Jeongin got tired with the carousel and Changbin had protested, not wanting to go on the ride but Chan dragged him on, claiming that they were here to bond and he was going on the rest of the rides no matter what. 

 

Which was a bad idea. Changbin was screeching at the top of his lungs and his screams were  _ loud.  _ Chan felt as if he’d gone deaf in his left ear, swearing never to sit next to Changbin or force him to get on any ride ever again. 

 

The ride came to a stop and Seungmin stepped off the ride and promptly smacked Jisung on the arm, “Why’d you hit me in the face just now?!” Jisung grimaced, “I may have gotten too excited about the ride I’m sorry.” “Damn right you should be.”

 

And as a punishment for smacking him in the face, Jisung (and Felix who he dragged along) got sent to the haunted house with a camera taped to both of them. It was safe to say that the members had the time of their lives watching the videos taken. (The two boys had ended up leaving the haunted house crying and screaming, promising to never do anything wrong in their lives again.) 

 

“Let’s split up into two groups. Who wants to go on the Gyro Drop and who wants to go on the Gyro Spin?” They looked up at the Gyro Drop and immediately Chan, Changbin, Jisung, Woojin and Hyunjin ran towards the Gyro Spin. Leaving Seungmin, Minho, Felix and Jeongin to get on the Gyro Drop.

 

(Minho lost his shit when they reached the top and the ride stopped, not dropping straight away. The Gyro Spin group could hear his screams from below and videoed him, all while laughing their asses off. Jeongin and Felix on the other hand got off the ride and stumbled to a bench, both holding tears in their eyes.

 

The Gyro Spin team wasn’t any better. Changbin nearly puking when getting off the ride, Hyunjin dropping to his knees when he took off the harness and Woojin not even being able to walk straight.)

 

“Okay last ride! To The Conquistador!” Chan shouted, running off in the direction of the ride with Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin following him close behind. Minho and Woojin sighed loudly before running after them, so as to not be left behind. Within seconds they were out of sight, probably already reaching the ride.

 

Felix felt a nudge in his side and he turned to smack whoever it was, rolling his eyes when he came face to face with Jisung, who had a mischievous glint in his eye, he was already loving the plan. “Why’d you elbow me asshole.” 

 

Jisung ignored him, continuing with what he wanted to say, “Wanna make a bet on who can do a dare on The Conquistador?” Ah  _ this _ was the reason there was that mischievous glint, Felix smiled, “Heck yeah.” 

 

They whispered to each other, lagging far behind the rest, and only when they came to a conclusion did they run to the ride and join them, thankfully no one questioned their disappearance. They had settled on the dare being whoever could stand up on The Conquistador when it was at its highest point getting 20 dollars. They even threw in an extra 10 dollars for whoever was brave enough to lift their hands up while doing so.

 

Right as they got on the ride – for once they actually voluntarily sat next to each other – Jisung nudged Felix and whispered, “Don’t forget the dare.” He nodded, ignoring the curious looks of Minho and Changbin, clearly wondering what they were whispering about – because Jisung and Felix whispering to each other was always a bad sign.

 

The ride had started off slow, but when they were sure that the ride had reached its highest point, they nudged each other, shooting up at the same time, Jisung the only brave one that lifted his hands off the handrail. They could hear shouts of protest from people on the ride, the other members, and the people operating the ride.

 

The only few they could hear distinctly were:

 

  1. Changbin’s loud shouts of “What in the fresh fuck, are you guys crazy?! Sit down!” although he was a tiny man, his shouts were **loud**.



 

  1. Jeongin literally crying out loud “Holy shit what are you **_doing_**.”



 

  1. Hyunjin’s “You’re gonna fucking die you idiots.”



 

And 4. Chan’s groans of exasperation. He probably never wanted to be seen in public with them ever again.

 

They jumped off the ride with excitement (mostly Jisung because he was getting his 10 dollars from Felix), ignoring the stares of everyone that had just seen them pull their stupid stunt. They were approached by a group of 5 men wearing what looked like security uniforms that escorted them out (not really, more like threw them out) letting them also know kindly (rudely) that they were banned from Lotte World and to please never show their faces around there again.

  
  


࿐

_ Present _

  
  


Chan sighed, no matter what happened it always ended badly whenever they went into public to try and have fun, he herded them all back into the minivan, separating Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin in fear of Hyunjin throwing them out of the van without a second thought. Felix and Jisung on the other hand, were still having the time of their lives talking about how exhilarating it was, also accidentally letting it slip that it was a bet/dare.

 

(They ended up being grounded by Chan, having all their laptops and phones taken away by him and being forced to do grocery shopping, which although they hated, they went along with because it was the first time they had been out of the house in 4 days. They’d sulked about it for awhile but went back to doing crazy stunts in no time - daring each other to climb out the window and onto the roof. 

 

Chan didn’t even want to know what other dares they were doing behind his back, he ended up shortening their time of being grounded because he just wanted them out of the house, or at least not where he could see them get into trouble.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hope u liked it tho it sux ! 
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡
> 
> p.s do check out my sk horror au fic - mind game !


End file.
